Firefly
by pugsly6338
Summary: I had plans for this story but it's long dead. General plot involved a forbidden romance, some kind of vampire monarchy hidden away somewhere, and a girl getting caught up in it all because she took a wrong turn down an alley one night. I never got past the forbidden romance part.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this when I was 14. I deeply apologize for the atrocity that this story is**

**I had great plans for this but after years of trying, I think it's best if it stays dead.**

**I'll just upload it as it is because I need to upload another story. Once again, I am truly sorry for this. **

**Firefly Chapter 1**

I was 27 my birthday was a week away and I'd gone to get takeout when I met Kevin Thorn. It was around 8:30PM and I'd just begun walking home. Since it was quicker to take the back alley to get my house I decided to go that way. Soon I felt eyes watching me and I turned around nobody was there so I continued walking, then I ran into someone. It was Kevin thorn,  
"What are you doing here alone at this time of night?" He asked.  
"Taking a short cut to my house," I said observing the vampire.  
"Well it isn't safe so find another way, and don't let me catch you here again," Kevin said glaring at me, the full moon played with his features. I nodded my head and left, but in I knew that wasn't staying away.

A week later, I was out again. I'd been shopping with my birthday money and it was late, but I didn't really care I decided to take a different back ally this time and soon I was pinned to a wall by two big, muscular men. And another began to search my belongings.  
"They're my birthday presents!" I cried.  
"Then why did you buy them?" the guy asked.  
"I spent my birthday on them."  
"That's what you get for roaming the alley's all alone with valuable things with you." They continued robbing me and my body ached from being pinned to the wall for so long. Soon they decided to kidnap me and that's when Kevin thorn came to help.  
"Take her, and keep her quiet." The leader said.

"Take me where?" I asked.

"Keep her quite!" The man said.

"No you will not keep me quiet." I said nervously, the two men. They covered my mouth as they dragged me down the dark alley. I didn't care if anybody couldn't hear me, I screamed my head off. I kicked and fought them until I managed to get free and ran. I was instantly tackled by one of the men that help my arms.

"Hold still pretty." He laughed and started feeling me up. I freaked out.

"Get off me!" I cried trying to push the man off me.

"Dave stop!" the other man cried.

Kevin looked down the alleyway and saw the girl, pinned up against the wall. "Oh not again, Ryane!" he said. He revealed his newly sharpened fangs and tore the man off of me. I quickly crawled behind some barrels as Kevin destroyed them. In the end he bit one of them on the arm but the others got away. I realized that I'd be in huge trouble once Kevin found me hiding behind these barrels. I prepared myself to be seriously yelled at.

Once all the guys were gone everything was silent, I had no idea where Kevin was, and I'd had my eyes shut the entire time. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kevin leaning over me.

"Kevin-"

"I told you to stay away from here." He said holding his finger to my mouth to silence me.

"I know, but-"

"Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to see you again." I said looking into his emotionless eyes.

"What if I wasn't able to save you? You could have died-"

"I didn't think I'd get robbed, I can't see into the future."

"I don't want you to come back here anymore." Kevin said very demanding.

"Then when can I see you?"

"Forget about me."

"No."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I don't want to forget about you-"

"Don't let yourself fall in love with me." He warned.

"I already have."

"Ryane… I can't love you back."

"But-"

"No." He said taking her in his arms. She held onto his neck as he stood up.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"52 Skillet drive." she said and he sped off into the night with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They arrived at her house within seconds. He opened the door and put her down once they were inside.

"I don't want you getting yourself in anymore trouble." Kevin said.

"I'll try not to." I said but I couldn't control how the world behaves.

"Promise me you won't return to any of those filthy places like that ally"

"I could, but what if I have to go back there? I work night shift at the market, and deliveries-"

"Have someone else handle them."

"I'll lose my job."

"I don't want you back there alone."

"I'm always with somebody."

"Good." Kevin said then turned to leave.

"Kevin, wait." Ryane called after him. He hesitated to turn around, but he did.

"What?"

"Feel free to visit me whenever you want to."

"I can't, you'll fall in love with me easier if I continue to see you." he said then hurried away.

"Kevin-" I said wanting to run after him, but he was long gone.

Two months later…

I sat in a restaurant sipping on a coke. I haven't seen Kevin since he left me in my house, and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Really Ryane, get over him he's not coming to see you again." Carley said to me.

"I can't… You have to see him, he's beautiful."

"There are loads of beautiful men, and most of them won't kill you."

"I'm willing to die for or from him." I said standing up, "do you want anything to eat?"

"No." Carley said as I walked away.

"That isn't a smart thing to say." I heard and spun around.

"Your-"

"Yes I'm back." Kevin said staring intensely staring into my eyes.

"A-are you going to leave me again?" I asked unable to breathe.

"I don't know, come with me for a moment." he said holding my hand.

"I'm with my friend Carley, she was just saying-"

"I know I've been watching you."

"Don't you want to meet Carley?"

"After you come with me, I won't be long."

"Okay." I said as followed Kevin outside. Once we were alone, he turned to me thinking about something. I didn't say anything as I stood there and didn't say anything, until I couldn't take the silence. "Kevin I-" He placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I was so shocked by the sudden move I had no idea what was going on. One minute he was all serious and wanted to talk to me, the next he's making out with me. Not that I was bothered by it, I was totally enjoying every minute of it.

I stumbled backwards, but caught my balance and leaned against the brick wall behind me as Kevin held onto me. He stopped for a moment only to make sure I was okay then continued kissing me. My heart raced in my chest, I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was going to faint. Then he stopped. Kevin's eye's found mine and wouldn't leave.

"Are you scared?" He asked staring intensely into my eyes.

"Of you?" I asked breathless.

"Yes." He said as I tried to catch my breath.

"No." I said and he seemed confused. "I love you." Ryane said wondering what he'd do.

"Why?" he asked me, and I didn't know what to say. He'd saved me only once, but when I ran into him the first time a week before my birthday, I'd fallen for him immediately. Then he saved my life, something had me addicted to him, but I had no idea what. Kevin leaned next to her ear, and her heart nearly stopped. I wasn't sure what he was doing, and I didn't care. It seemed like he was kissing me, but I couldn't tell because I was so out of it. Something seemed wrong, Kevin wanted something but he was fighting it. He pulled away from me and seemed frustrated.

"What's wrong, did I do something?" I asked wondering if she did something wrong.

"No… It's me… I could have killed you. I had you so defenseless, you wouldn't have known what I was doing until it was almost over… I shouldn't have done that…"

"You're going to leave again." I sighed wanting to cry.

"No, I'm not leaving. I can't let go of you…" he said intensely staring into her eyes. He pulled her close to his body then continued kissing her. "I love you Ryane." he said once he stopped so I could catch my breath. I smiled at him unable to speak. As I was returning to my normal self, Kevin glanced over at the back door.

"Your friend Carley wants to speak with you." he whispered in her ear.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She's not a very good hider." he said. I turned my head and saw her standing half hidden half looking at us.

"I'll be right back."

"Stay here, I'll leave you two alone." Kevin said and darted away hiding in the shadows of the alley.

"What are you doing?" Carley asked.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?! You just made out with a vampire!"

"I love him Carley! And he loves me too."

"Yeah the smell of your blood."

"He's working on ignoring that."

"I'm scared he's going to kill you."

"He's shares your fear, but we'll work it out."

"Sure once you're either a vampire or dead."

"Stop being so negative."

"I'm telling you the possible outcomes of what could happen to you."

"I know, and like I said before, I'm willing to die for him." I said and walked away from my annoyed that my best friend wouldn't support me.


End file.
